This invention is directed to a docking system for a drone and more particularly a docking system that permits the drone to recharge, monitor a situation, and/or connect to a network to transmit data.
Drones are well known in the art. Presently, because of a limited power supply, drones have a limited range. They also are required to be manually operated unless connected or tethered to a structure. These limitations make many applications such as long haul delivery, traffic monitoring and the like, difficult, if not impossible, to perform due to the finite amount of power available for flight or collection, computation, and transmission of information. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a system that addresses these deficiencies along with other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.